Eric Haganey
A hardened and hopeful, if somewhat bitter ghoul, Eric Haganey was used to being looked down on and hated before he was even a ghoul. Born in 2043 by beatnik parents, young Eric became the perfect propaganda for the government. Not of the shining hero though, no, Eric was highly sought after anarchist, wanted for "questioning" dead or alive. Pre-war Born in what a few decades would be called the Boneyard, Eric grew up in the center of the So-Cal political scene. Eric moved constantly as a child, as his parents heard about some little burg just up the road (and because they had a few warrants). Other children in similiar conditions might only make one or two friends, eric was a gregarious child and always made several whereever his parents moved. By the 2050s however, things began to change. His parents took a more active political stance and started going to protests and rallies as the government increasingly intervened in Mexico and pressured Canada. As the government began to crackdown on these gatherings, Eric and his family frequently had to sleep in the woods and the countryside, with his father teaching some survival skills. they also spent this quality time to talk politics to him. Having home-schooled him his entire life, he was already open minded and willing to think, unlike some of his contemporaries. Eric supplemented these semi-socialist lectures with manifestos and political theory books passed out at the rallies and the people they stayed with over the years. However was seperated from his parents in 2060 after a surprise raid at a crash house, and was forced to stab a S.W.A.T. member in the neck, and then grabbed his rifle and fled to the sewers. That night in the sewers was one of the longest of his life: the killing of the raid made him have a nervous breakdown, the stench and darkness disoriented him, and the rats and other creatures scurrying frightened him greatly. He emerged the next day looking like the dead and went to one of his friends to see if his parents were there. He was told they were shot trying to help others to escape. After recovering, his friend told him he could stay with his uncle, a survivalist, in the north cali forests. When eric was dropped off there and met this man, a gruff 40-something, bearded to his chest, heavily armed, and sweating profusely, he knew this wasn't going to be like his old home. The next four years the old man had him string traps throughout the woods because he thought "they use the trees, we must stop their flow.", and go to the various ponds scattered around the area, and "count the ducks." His heavy amphetamine use soon became clear and he would read aloud from his various anti-government mainfestos and phamplets. Though he wasn't a father, he was like a uncle to Eric and taught him much of what he knew: how to live in the woods, how to breakdown and clean weapons, to lay simple traps, and perhaps not as practical, how to cook meth. One night Eric was awoken by a distant noise in the tree line.